Myrtle, Myrtle la Llorona
by VaroBS
Summary: Nunca os habeis preguntado cómo fué la vida de Myrtle cuando estaba... ¿viva? Bien, aqui os traigo un viaje en el tiempo, donde conoceremos los años en Hogwarts de Myrtle Morseferth


**_Disclamer: _**_Ni esta trama ni algunos de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son invención de J.K. Rowling_

**_Aviso_**_: __Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Casa Ravenclaw" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". _

̴ • ̴

¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? Bien, siéntate, todo debe comenzar por aquellos que me dieron la vida que perdí.

Mis padres eran Hawes Morseferth y Elizabeth Loperbec, muggles, vivían en la completa ignorancia del mundo mágico; de su amor, nací yo un lluvioso día de Abril de 1929. Mi madre me tuvo en la casa de campo de mi familia, rodeado de un gran rio donde crecía un enorme arrayán de más de 50 años de edad.

Desde que nací mi madre me llevaba a ese monumental árbol para mecerme y dormir, de ahí mi nombre, Myrtle. Ella solía contarme historias increíbles sobre príncipes y princesas, grandes monstruos y brujas, creo que fue la propulsora de mi gran interés por los libros.

Mi padre era mi gran héroe, me protegía y me cuidaba para que no sufriese ningún daño; siempre estaba trabajando en su invernadero con sus plantas y con mi madre, ambos trabajaban en campos relacionados con la vegetación; gracias a ser la hija de dos botánicos y herbólogos pude conocer mejor los diferentes tipos de especies que tiene la vegetación.

A la edad de diez años llegó a nuestra casa una carta en cuyo sello aparecía el nombre de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Mi padre comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Armando Dippet

Querida señorita Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de Julio.

Atentamente, Ingrid Winddlog, Subdirectora

Al final de la misma aparecía un gran listado de extraños e interesantes libros y una serie de vestimentas adecuadas y herramientas fantásticas.

̴ • ̴

Fui a la estación de tren King's Cross, donde me esperaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. Nos llevó bastante tiempo encontrar el andén pues en la carta decía que el tren esperaría en el andén 9 y , tras preguntar, mis padres fueron tomados por locos pero, al ver como otra familia cruzaba un gran arco de piedra, les seguimos y llegamos a tiempo para subirme al tren que, por cierto, parecía una gran serpiente roja.

Una vez en el Expreso busqué un compartimento en el que hubiera un espacio libre; finalmente encontré un asiento vacío junto a una chica de cabellos castaños, entré y me senté a su lado.

—Hola, soy Myrtle Morseferth, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

—Mi nombre es Olive, Olive Hornby, encantada, ¿quieres?

Y me ofreció una caja cuyo interior protegía unas bolas de helado de diferentes colores, cogí la de color azul, mi color favorito y, nada más darle un mordisco, me sentí más ligera, miré al asiento, no estaba apoyada en él, ¡estaba flotando!, me di contra el techo del vagón y caí al asiento tras soltar un pequeño quejido. Las gafas se me cayeron, Olive las cogió y me las dio.

—Son Meigas Fritas, te hacen levitar —dijo entre pequeñas risas—. Toma tus gafas

— Gracias —susurré mientras cogía las gafas—. Ya podrían haberse roto… Son horribles

—No creas, solo son… diferentes – Me alentó mientras sonreía.

Miré a sus ojos, azules, parecían una gran explosión de hielo y eran tan profundos como el océano, transmitían felicidad y comprensión.

El resto del trayecto nos lo pasamos hablando, contándonos cosas de nosotras y acabamos siendo grandes amigas antes de que el Expreso frenase en la estación de Hogwarts.

̴ • ̴

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor de la escuela, vi cuatro larguísimas mesas y el techo, como si fuera un cielo abierto, estaba culminado con millones de velas encendidas que flotaban en el aire. Me dirigí junto con Olive al final de la sala donde la ceremonia de selección de casas iba a dar comienzo.

Cuando llegó mi turno, me senté bajo el sombrero seleccionador y éste cobró vida, comenzando a decir:

—Mmmm, ¿qué tenemos aquí…? ¡Oh! Gran mente, gran mente, un pozo insaciable de sabiduría e imaginación, mmm, ya veo, ordenada, sí señor, curiosa, creativa y hábil. Creo que está claro, ¡RAVENCLAW!

Bajé del asiento, me abrumaba la felicidad, Olivia me había dicho que los de Ravenclaw eran personas bastante inteligentes y perseverantes, la verdad, me pegaba bastante esa casa.

Ahora era el turno de Olivia, se colocó el sombrero seleccionador y:

—Sí, gran mente, profunda, astuta y, ¿Qué veo aquí? ambiciosa, podrías dirigir una gran legión y ganar cualquier batalla que te propongas, posees gran determinación y astucia. Nunca actuarías sin observar antes las consecuencias, tal vez aquí hagas tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines… ¡SLYTHERIN!

̴ • ̴

Ya había pasado medio curso desde que llegué a Hogwarts, las clases que dominaba con más facilidad eran herbología con la señorita Herbert Beery, cosa que era muy normal dado que mis padres eran botánicos y resultaba muy parecido a las plantas muggles. La planta que más me gustaba era el díctamo, seguramente por su poder restaurador. Otra materia que me gusta impartir era Encantamientos con el profesor Quayle; hechizos como Alohomora y Bauleo eran bastante cómodos, sobre todo si no tenías tiempo de organizar toda tu habitación.

Desde la ceremonia de selección no había visto a Olivia, yo no había conseguido hacer amigos en mi casa, estaba demasiado concentrada en estudiar para sacar buenas notas ya que mis padres necesitaban la beca para poder quedarme en esta maravillosa escuela.

Un día estaba sentada leyendo un interesantísimo libro de plantas curativas en el arco de una de las ventanas del castillo, cuando bajé de allí para marcharme por el pasillo un estudiante dijo:

—Cuidado, ¡aquí llega un terremoto!

Al principio no lo entendí, pero al parecer era una especie de insulto hacia mi peso, cosa que nunca me había avergonzado hasta ahora, me fui corriendo de allí, completamente roja y avergonzada por las palabras aquel chico de Slytherin.

Desde ese momento comenzó un declive en mi vida en la escuela de magia, los alumnos de Slytherin se metían conmigo por mis gafas, mi peso, mi pelo… Era cierto que no era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts pero no tenían por qué decir esas cosas de mí. Lloraba todas las noches, quería irme de la escuela, no hacía más amigos, pero me gustaba tanto aprender sobre la magia. Entonces una imagen me vino a la mente, Olive; seguro que ella me escucharía y me apoyaría, al fin y al cabo había sido la primera y única amistad que había hecho en Hogwarts. El problema era que casi nunca la veía, sólo algunas veces me parecía ver de refilón sus cabellos castaños por las esquinas de los pasillos. Pero daba igual, necesitaba hablar con ella para saber que tenía por lo menos una amiga en la escuela.

̴ • ̴

Busqué por los lugares más recónditos a Olive, finalmente la encontré en la biblioteca, leyendo sobre espectros.

—Hola Olive.

Ella me miró, sus ojos no parecían los mismos; su brillo se había apagado y eso me entristeció un poco.

—Hola —respondió ella con un tono de voz apagado—, ¿qué te cuentas? ¿Qué tal todo?

Oír su voz y su preocupación por mí me hizo sentirme mejor, por lo menos sentía que tenía alguien en quien confiar. Ella dejó su libro y me acompañó a los baños de chicas, donde estuvimos contándonos nuestras experiencias a lo largo del curso. Se apenó por todo lo que estaba pasando, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de algunos componentes de Slytherin. Me contó que ellos consideraban a los nacidos de muggles "sangre sucias" y que por eso a lo mejor eran más abusones conmigo.

Nuestro amistoso ambiente fue interrumpido por la entrada de una chica de Slytherin en los baños, la cual nos miró horrorizada y gritó a Olivia: ¡Traidora! Y salió corriendo; Olivia parecía preocupada pero se quedó conmigo hasta la hora de cenar, hoy era la última noche en Hogwarts, el curso ya había acabado y hasta dentro de un año no la volvería a ver, aunque siempre podríamos mandarnos cartas.

̴ • ̴

Al principio de mi segundo año en Hogwarts pasaron bastantes cosas. No era capaz de hacer más amigos; no sé si por mi timidez o por los rumores que corrían sobre mí por los pasillos de la escuela, pero Olive y yo estábamos juntas casi todo el día porque coincidíamos en bastantes clases. Los de Slytherin me insultaban de variadas maneras, me arrojaban comida en el comedor y me hacían el vacío pero yo hacía caso omiso.

Cuando el segundo año estaba finalizando, algo extraño sucedió. Durante las dos últimas semanas de clase los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin me empezaron a denominar con un término bastante hiriente: Sangre sucia. Al parecer hacía referencia al haber nacido de padres muggles, yo simplemente les ignoraba, pero el hecho de que Olive hubiera desaparecido durante algunos días agravó mis complejos; no tenía a nadie que me apoyase y me sentía sola, muy sola.

̴ • ̴

En el Expreso de vuelta a casa por las vacaciones de verano me encontré con Olive en uno de los vagones, sola y mirando ensimismada por la ventana. Me senté a su lado y observé que tenía una marca en la cara.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunté, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Nada, nada, un conjuro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que se nos fue de las manos —aportó mientras miraba por la ventana

Yo nunca llegué a convencerme de que hubiera sido por un conjuro, pero si ella no quería contármelo sería mejor no indagar en el asunto. Nos pasamos el resto de trayecto hablando sobre chicos y cotilleos de las casas.

̴ • ̴

Puedo resumir el tercer año en una sola palabra: infierno.

Para ir a Hogwarts en el Expreso estuve sola, al llegar, sola y durante todo el curso sola. Olive no me hablaba, se limitaba a mirarme por los pasillos con una mirada de compasión cuando todos sus amigos de Slytherin me insultaban; lo peor de todo es que los alumnos de otras casas también se habían unido al "juego de insultar a Myrtle", como lo llamaban ellos. Llegó un momento en el que no podía más y empezaban a salírseme las lágrimas de los ojos, fue cuando empezaron a llamarme "Myrtle la Llorona"

Andaba por los pasillos con miedo de que las chicas me acorralasen y me quitasen las gafas o me tirasen los libros, todo se había vuelto más duro, y más aún cuando recordaba que ella ya no me hablaba.

Con el paso del tiempo mi pena se fue volviendo odio hacia todos, indiscriminadamente; cuando a alguien le ocurría algo malo, yo me reía, ¿Por qué no? ¿No era exactamente lo que hacían conmigo? Empecé a ser considerada una niña repelente, llorona, retorcida. Pero a mí no me importaba, era tal y como ellos me habían hecho ser.

Durante el curso dimos clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde teníamos que informarnos sobre los distintos tipos de males que podían atacarnos en el mundo. Nos mandaron hacer un trabajo individual, a mí me tocó hacerlo de fantasmas o espíritus en pena, cosa que era muy fácil, el castillo estaba lleno. Acabé descubriendo que, el fantasma más peligroso después del poltergeist es el espíritu vengativo:

Espíritus vengativos o espíritus vengadores son seres espirituales que hacen justicia castigando, incluso asesinando, a personas malvadas o que hayan cometido alguna maldad. Generalmente los espíritus vengadores son ángeles (ángel vengador) o fantasmas de personas asesinadas, abusadas o maltratadas, que buscan que su victimario pague por sus crímenes.

No sé por qué, pero me llamó la atención

̴ • ̴

En mi cuarto año de estudiante en Hogwarts, a los dos meses del comienzo del curso y tras seguir siendo el centro de las burlas, 10 estudiantes de Slytherin me rodearon en los pasillos por la noche. Empezaron a lanzarme cacahuetes, como a un mono; a tirarme del uniforme y a quitarme las gafas para después lanzarlas lejos de mí. Me dejaron ahí tirada, en el suelo, sollozando, deseaba que todos, todos ellos … Murieran.

De entre la oscuridad surgió una sombra, que me tendió la mano, miré a sus ojos, frios como el hielo, me dio las gafas, me las puse, y un susurro surgió de mis labios.

-O ... Olive

De repente escuché un grito.

—Vamos, Olive, ¿qué haces? No estarás ayudando a esa sangre sucia, ¿no?

—Cállate, Riddle, claro que no, nunca ayudaría a esta asquerosa sangre sucia

Cogió mis gafas y las pisó, los cristales brillaron con un pequeño destello en la oscuridad, sentí que no era lo único de mi propiedad que se había roto en ese momento. Oí sus pisadas alejándose. Las lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas, llegando al suelo. Estaba hecha un ovillo en la fría piedra que cubría el pasillo. Me incorporé como pude y fui al baño de chicas, allí me encerré en uno de los lavabos y empezé a gritar, a llorar, me volví lo loca, ya lo creo, pero algo me hizo callar. Un ruido, ¡no!, más bien un susurro, como si estuvieran hablando en susurros, grite:

— ¡Fuera! Dejadme en paz, ¿no habéis tenido suficiente?

Los susurros cesaron, de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de un estremecedor silencio. Abrí el pestillo y mire al exterior, no había nadie, salí para limpiarme la cara con un poco de agua, giré hacia la derecha y…

̴ • ̴

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Bueno, querida Luna, vi unos grandes ojos verdes que me helaron la sangre y paralizó todo mi ser, de esa manera acabé así. Mis primeros recuerdos como fantasma fueron el ver llegar a Olive, para tratar de pedirme perdón… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido condenada a flotar por el aire; vagando por la estancias vestida de estudiante y ser recordada por siempre como Myrtle la Llorona

—¿Y qué pasó con Olive?

—Bueno, ella tuvo la culpa de mi muerte, por supuesto ¿¡quién sino!? Lo pagó muy caro, hasta que el tribunal me obligó a quedarme en estos baños. Luna, nunca lo olvides, no importa lo que la gente piense de ti, debes ser siempre fiel a ti misma, sin importar lo que el resto del mundo opine.

Me despedí de aquella encantadora muchacha vivaracha de rubios cabellos, ¿acaso yo podría haber hecho una nueva amiga? No creo, menuda tontería, ¿no?


End file.
